Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a substrate of an organic light-emitting display device.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and organic layers disposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic layers may include a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), an electron injection layer (EIL), and an emission layer (EML). The organic electroluminescence (EL) device may be classified as a high molecular organic EL device or a low molecular organic EL device according to the type of material that form the organic layers, and particularly, the EML.
In case of a low-molecular organic light-emitting display device, the organic layers may be patterned via a method using a fine metal mask (FMM). In case of a high-molecular organic light-emitting display device, the organic layers may be patterned via an inkjet printing method or a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method. The patterning of a high molecular organic layer via the LITI method may require a light source, a target substrate on which an organic EL device is to be formed, and a donor film. The donor film typically includes a base substrate and a transfer layer including, for instance, a photothermal conversion layer and an organic film. The organic film may be formed on an entire surface of the photothermal conversion layer. According to the LITI method, the organic film can be transferred onto the target substrate by selectively applying laser light to a particular region on the donor film to enable the photothermal conversion layer to generate heat in the particular region.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.